Christ/Antichrist
Christ also known as "King of Kings" and Antichrist also known as "Prince of Darkness" are the two powerful spirits created by the God of the Bible working alongside the Devil God Satan that are said to be key players in the Apocalypse. God created Christ as a last ditch effort to save the Earth from the Apocalypse if the seven deadly sins and four horsemen of war were ever released from their sleep. It is prophesied that the two will create armies behind them and using their armies one will bring peace upon the Earth and the other will bring Chaos and Destruction. Despite the two having Christian origins, it is revealed that the humans all over the worlds have had different names for them such as "yin-yang", "chaos and order", "The one who will devour the world" and "The one who will restore order". Despite Christ commonly being seen as a force of good and Antichrist being seen as a force of evil, it is revealed that there is a bug in the system God initially created, because the two spirits (which are nonliving and have no consciousness) must be placed in a host, it is the host responsibility to decide their own path and there have been a few accounts in history where there have been a good Anti-Christ and a evil Christ. Because the two spirits are polar opposite, the two hosts always hate each other and one always ends up killing the other. Due to having no control over the two spirits God and Satan then sealed them away with two of their most powerful subordinates. It is revealed that the two spirits can only be awakened by the release of Eve and Cassiel. Eve known as the "mother of dragons", a once human woman who Satan had corrupted and turned into demon holds the spirit of the Antichrist and Cassiel, a former arch-angel who once lost his place in Heaven but repented and returned to Heaven a low ranking angel holds the spirit of the Christ. Summary Long before the Great War, in the beginning, when Adam and Eve both consumed the apples which held the knowledge of Good and Bad. Because they were perfect humans who had sinned this released True Sin into the world. The Original Satan God who had just begun creating Devils harvested this sin and used it to create seven powerful beings known as "The Seven Deadly Sins" who he had believed were the strongest creations began to train them in how to fight. When the Great War between God and Satan officially started they were Satan's Greatest Weapons until he finally lost control of them and they began attacking the Underworld as well leaving behind a trail of destruction. The Four Horsemen of War, lead by one of the strongest beings Death began to join the Seven Deadly Sins in their destruction on the Worlds. The Four Horsemen along with the Seven Deadly Sins wreaked havoc on the Earth and thus sparked the first human war. God and Satan realizing how dangerous these creatures were realized that this catastrophe could cause the Supernatural Apocalypse. God along with his strongest angels and Satan along with his strongest devils began to fight the Seven Deadly Sins and defeated them. It is revealed that only one angel and one devil survived the battle, they became known as Lord Michael the Seraph and Lord Bael the Great Devil King. The two then resumed the Great War. During the Great War, while God began working on the creation of Sacred Gears he wanted to create protection against the Seven Deadly Spirits in case they ever managed to break free from God and Satan's seals. Using the fruit from the Tree of the knowledge of good and evil he managed to use his holy power and the stars to turn it into a living spirit. This was shown to cause a great imbalance between the Three Factions so in retaliation Satan created a similar object made out of hell fire and the remnants of the Seven Deadly sins which became known as Antichrist due to being a opposite spirit to Christ. When Michael went to Earth as Jesus in the womb of the Virgin Mary the Christ spirit followed him and thus he became known as Jesus "Christ" the first Christ the spirit then followed him and went into Judas. Despite becoming one of Jesus's Apostle it is shown that Judas never believed Jesus to be the son of God and even distrusted or at worse hated him. When Jesus died due to Judas betrayal he then killed himself and his betrayal caused him to become known as "The First Antichrist". The two spirits then began taking new hosts and waging war after war leaving behind destruction and desolation. Realizing how dangerous the spirits were after the eleventh generation Satan and God agreed to do something about the spirits after realizing the spirits could one day cause their own destruction so God contacted Cassiel in Heaven and Satan decided to use Eve. The two agreed to become holders for the two spirits and would live in a paradise in another realm only to return when the Apocalypse began thus they were sealed away in order to contain the spirits waiting until the Apocalypse started to be released. It is revealed that they aren't genuine "hosts" per-say so they don't possess the powers of the spirits and are simply containers. It is revealed that they both hate each other. One must be human or part human in order to possess the spirits which is why Eve and Cassiel both a devil and a angel with irregular circumstances are the ones who were chosen. This took place years later before both the Devil God Satan and God's deaths. History of Eve Eve was one of the humans during the Great Flood of Noah who had mated with a fallen angel. Realizing her fallen angel lover had left her to die Satan came to her and decided to make her a deal, he would save her from facing God but she would have to become a knight of Hell. She agreed and thus was tossed in the lake of fire in the Underworld and was reborn as a demon. She became one of Satan's strongest soldiers and his second lover along with Lilith. History of Cassiel Cassiel was one of God's top angels until he killed another angel. He was then turned into a human by God as punishment and sent to Earth. Feeling remorseful for his actions, he reveals that the reason he killed the angel was because the angel was planning to betray God and kill Michael out of jealously and was using a cheat in the system to stay faithful and hide from God's detection. Cassiel then repented by helping Noah finish the Ark. Cassiel had begged God when the flood came to save his wife and children. God thus seeing the human turned angel repentance decided to allow him to return to Heaven as a angel and his wife and children ascended to Heaven before the flood came. Later is is revealed that God apologized to Cassiel after realizing the angel named Tariel was using a cheat to avoid detection. Appearance The two take the appearance as souls. Christ takes the appearance of a white and blue soul with a aura of blue radiating around it the spirit also has a skull like face. Antichrist takes the appearance of a black and red soul with a aura of red energy around it and has three serpent like eyes. Despite lacking consciousness the spirits are shown to flare in energy whenever they are close. Christ's Powers Light Manipulation: Because they possess blessed blood the Christ possess the ability to create weapons and objects out of holy light similar to that of a angel which is able to kill creatures of darkness with ease. The strongest Christ was able to use this ability on par to Michael himself. They are also able to encase themselves in a aura of light. Enhanced Physiology: Becoming a Christ increases the wielder's speed, strength, durability, and stamina. Allowing a pure blooded human vessel to fight on par to Supernatural creatures. Psychic Abilities: The Christ are shown to gain psychic abilities like precognition, supernatural sensing, astral projection, and telekinesis. Blessings: They are capable of blessing objects to increase their abilities and power and blessing people giving them special abilities or can even boost their already preexisting abilities. Prophet Creation: This ability allows the Christ to create their army, allowing them to bestow Prophet-hood onto a person giving them the powers and abilities of a prophet. Antichrist's Powers Darkness Manipulation: Because they possess cursed blood the Antichrist possesses the complete opposite ability of the Christ they possess the ability to manipulate darkness. Able to create weapons and objects out of darkness that can serious harm or kill creatures of holy decent or light with ease. They are also able to encase themselves in a aura of darkness. Enhanced Physiology: Becoming a Antichrist increases the wielder's speed, strength, durability, and stamina. Allowing a pure blooded human vessel to fight on par to Supernatural creatures. Psychic Abilities: The Antichrist are shown to gain psychic abilities like precognition, supernatural sensing, astral projection, and telekinesis. Curses: They are capable of cursing objects which can be both helpful and useful. Able to create, increase their power or the power of others with curses, place curses on people, remove and manipulate curses giving them different effects. The strongest Antichrist was shown to be able to create beings out of curses. Demonification: The Antichrist possesses the ability to turn one into a demon allowing them to manipulate demonic energy even to the point of using spells and even allowing them to manipulate and create curses. They are shown to also grow much stronger. Poisonous Blood: The Anti Christ possess blood that is extremely poisonous to any supernatural creature they come in contact with weaker than Samuel's poison however more deadly in execution because of it's ability to affect any race. * Ivy Roots: The Anti-Christ holds the ability to create plant roots from their hearts made entirely out of blood that carriers the same affects as the poisonous blood, however if the plant root is cut, the plant will wither and die due to losing the connecting of the anti-christ's body. Trivia * I was originally going to choose Adam and Eve as the holders of the two spirits but decided I wanted to use them for something else. If you're interested in reading about Adam and Eve's return to Heaven you can check out this article or a interesting read. It's called the Lord's descendant into Hell and talks about God allowing Adam and Eve to leave Hell and join him into Heaven. * Because they aren't legitimate vessels the two don't succumb to the curse of hating each other but surprisingly however, the two are shown to dislike each other simply because they fought so much in the Great War. * Cassiel is technically the opposite of the Angel Metatron. * Don't confuse Eve who becomes a devil with Eve from the bible. They are two entirely different beings. * Cassiel wants to try to convince the one who he gives the spirit to to be a good person meanwhile Eve wants the person she plans to give the vessel to to follow the path of a conquer and try to take over the Underworld with her by his side. It is unknown the process the two will use to select their wielders. * Michael later explains to Ichiro and Sona that aside from Ichiro, there are a few hero descendants, and even a few devils who are said to become holders for the Antichrist vessel however no information on the Christ has is known. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Species Category:Fanon Items